


【锤基】奶猫饲养手册

by EchoShim



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thorki - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoShim/pseuds/EchoShim





	【锤基】奶猫饲养手册

索尔捡到了一只猫。  
按常理来说，品种猫不应该被遗弃，但怀中的小可怜儿明显是个例外。他看着起司猫脸上自头顶旋转90°的花纹，伸手挠了挠对方的下巴颏。照葫芦画瓢，有样学样。虽然自己没当过铲屎官，但隔壁住着个虔诚的猫奴，整天耳濡目染，想不学会基本操作都难。照顾落难的毛坨坨几天不成问题，他这么想着，将奶猫放进卫衣的兜帽里，接着捡起刚才丢在地上的挎包，慢悠悠走向公寓楼。  
瓦尔基里听见楼道里的响动后立马抱猫出门。她放下鸳鸯眼的大橘，拦住来人打劫啤酒。  
“谢谢今晚帮我顶班，明天上午你就不用去看场子了，但是得帮我喂猫。”  
索尔停下找钥匙的动作，侧过身让同事看猫：“还有奶粉么，喂喂他。”  
“你这什么运气，捡猫都是起司？”  
她从男人的兜帽里小心地抱出猫咪，脚步轻快地返回家中。索尔捞起胖橘跟在瓦尔基里身后，进了对门。

还未褪去蓝膜的眸子仿佛浅滩。他靠着吧台欣赏奋力吮吸羊奶粉的主子，伸手捏捏他的尾巴尖儿。  
“一个月多一点儿的样子。杂物间里有咕咕以前用过的猫厕所，你找出来，再提两袋猫砂回去。”  
索尔得令离开客厅。而原本仰躺着悠闲嘬奶的小祖宗忽然放开奶嘴“喵呜”不停，纤细的小爪子用力向前，奋力抓着空气。  
“你认识他才十分钟就情比金坚了？”  
瓦尔基里抱着嘤嘤怪走向杂物间，索尔正对着一地狼藉搓后脑勺。在看到男人背影后，猫咪才继续抱着奶瓶吃晚餐。

从小就在床上睡是不是不太好。索尔洗完澡出来看到枕头上趴着的一小坨，觉得有些难搞。他想把毛球球抱回窗前的垫子上，对方却死死抱着自己手腕，脚爪堪堪点在床沿，更委屈巴巴地连声哼哼。他无可奈何，只有妥协。  
“只有今晚。”  
索尔弯腰捞起奶猫重新放回床上，嘤嘤怪在熄灯之后爬进毯子。男人很怕半夜自己翻身压死新房客，折腾半天才让猫咪安静地停在颈窝处。单身狗容易把猫养成女朋友，不，男朋友。近在咫尺的“咕噜”声有着不错的安眠效果，索尔很快睡着了。  
他抬脚挠挠毛茸茸的小耳朵，圆溜溜的一双眼挑剔地打量布局简单的卧室。选了半天，这人也就长得帅，估计海拉会笑话自己是个花痴。奶猫轻哼一声，不情不愿地趴在铲屎官身边入睡。

能睡懒觉的日子很幸福，虽然工作日也不需要早起，但心情总是不太一样的。索尔睁开眼时，屋外阳光正好。他搓了把脸坐起身来，奶猫从床头柜跳到床上，用下巴不住蹭他的手。撸猫五分钟后，男人抱起猫咪并叮嘱对方不准捣乱，随即开门放他到客厅玩，自己则转身进了浴室。  
弗丽嘉拎着两大包食物补给打开公寓大门。她刚将帆布袋放在地上，毛茸茸的小家伙奶声奶气地边跑边叫。  
“宝贝儿，你长得真漂亮。”美妇人俯身抱起奶猫，轻声赞美道。  
“喵——”他边听表扬边眯眼享受至尊待遇。  
“索尔竟然养了宠物，”弗丽嘉低头吻在猫咪头顶，“你叫什么名字？”  
“妈，你在跟谁说话？”  
索尔从门后探出个脑袋，水珠自发梢滴到地板上。  
“我的小儿子。”她向上抱了抱奶猫。  
“嗷呜——”  
“什么啊，他应该是我儿子。”  
男人将浴巾缠到腰上，走向弗丽嘉。他伸手想接过有了新欢的主子，对方却不配合地转过头去。索尔轻轻弹了他一个脑瓜崩儿。弗丽嘉拍掉儿子的手而后催促对方给猫咪泡奶粉。  
“你给他起名字了吗？”  
膝上的毛坨坨柔软温热，弗丽嘉拿捏着指尖力道给他顺毛，头也不抬地朝厨房喊道。  
“我说忘了点儿什么，”索尔嘬了一口羊奶粉试温度，“没呢，昨天回来得晚。”  
“叫‘洛基’怎么样？”  
话音刚落，奶猫立马支起前腿，仰脸冲弗丽嘉“喵喵”叫。  
“你喜欢这个名字？”  
她伸手挠挠猫咪小巧的下巴。  
“喵——”  
“这个名字听起来有点耳熟但又记不起来在哪儿听过。”  
弗丽嘉接过奶瓶开始喂猫：“以前给你讲过北欧神话，忘记了？”  
“可洛基不是索尔的叔叔吗？我怎么又降了一辈儿？”  
男人有点窒息，并开始怀疑捡回来的猫是只妖精，轻易迷惑了老妈，夺走了自己的家庭地位。  
“我们家弟弟长大了一定是个美人，叫‘洛基’正好。”  
奶猫放开牢牢抓着奶瓶的小爪子，表示赞同地喵了两声后继续奋力吮吸。  
“你那么喜欢的话，抱回去？”  
猫咪在此刻转脸盯着索尔，嘴边还沾着奶渍，堪称凄厉地连声叫着。弗丽嘉迅速将奶猫塞进索尔怀里。  
“快跟他道歉。”  
男人满头问号，连说几声“我养你”.小祖宗才恢复安静，几口喝完了剩下的羊奶粉。弗丽嘉满目爱意地看着毛坨坨，又想起猫毛过敏的丈夫，也只能望猫兴叹。

“我先走了。”弗丽嘉戴好宽边草帽，转身冲索尔怀里的猫咪柔声说道。  
洛基歪歪小脑袋，冲妇人伸出前爪，仿佛想拥抱对方。  
“你比哥哥懂事多了。”  
她搂紧毛茸茸的小儿子，眼波流转间望向索尔。后者俯身拥住自然撒娇的太后，将争夺宠爱的猫主子接过放到地板上，拎起弗丽嘉的提包送她去停车场。

房门合上的瞬间，客厅内暗绿幽光忽闪。身材颀长的黑发青年坐在地上，不住揉按关节缓解酸疼。原本变回原形是最舒服不过的事，但塞进幼年的身形简直酷刑，不仅要忍受四面八方的压迫感还要极其羞耻地卖萌喵喵叫。  
丢猫啊。洛基站起身不客气地伸了个懒腰，他有点想念跟海拉在太阳下争抢给彼此舔毛的日常。看似温馨，实则在互骂弟弟。血缘倒也不太近，但眼缘这种事谁又说得准呢？人类都说布偶是猫中仙女，海拉这种冷酷到底的该是女王大人才对。他边想家人边走到厨房寻觅奶香味的来源，在成功找到布丁后，洛基用了五秒钟思考要不要吃一个。诱导弗丽嘉给自己“起名”跟变出假的布丁，消耗掉的能力似乎差不多。大不了过几天再变成人形放风。在为嘴馋开脱之时，他已经挖了一勺进嘴品尝。吃甜食的时候就会觉得人类是非常幸福的物种，毕竟猫形的自己尝不到任何甜味。

瓦尔基里结束上午的镇场任务，拎着外带午餐回到公寓。咕咕吃饱喝足正在打盹，料理台上是弗丽嘉多一份的投喂。她端起布丁准备享受美味，却挖了个空。看着满满当当的焦糖布丁，在勺子的探索之下发出了空旷的回响。  
“我没喝多啊。”  
瓦尔基里掐了掐自己的脉搏，稳得一比。她不信邪地又换了一个拿起来戳，这下正常。见了鬼了。她咽下香滑甜软的布丁，将诡异的前一个放到咕咕的坐垫旁。  
猫咪在听到主人拧开花洒的响动后睁开双眼，日光之下的瞳孔窄成细线。他嗅了嗅状似无异的甜点，有些想溜到隔壁跟新朋友好好交流一番。昨晚还按捺着爪子，过夜就忍不住放肆。到底是年轻人，奶不住性子。他拖着圆滚滚的肚子艰难地翻了个身。

在喝第三顿羊奶粉时，洛基出声抗议。他扭开脸不愿面对奶瓶，边叫边爬上索尔肩头，伸舌不住舔舐男人耳后。索尔看了看盘中凑合一顿的晚餐，捏住猫咪后颈的皮毛把他放到桌上。昨天从对门拿回来的似乎有幼猫粮，他蹲在门边翻找鸡肉味的嘎嘣脆，身后的猫咪已经偷嘴了一块冷掉的牛排。  
羊奶粉泡猫粮，似乎能入口一点。但是我想吃肉。洛基很无奈，只能装乖闷头吃饭。他没想到男人会有个猫奴邻居，还妄图对方不懂科学养猫，他吃啥我吃啥。好想舔舔盘子啊。他蹲坐在铲屎官腿上，眼巴巴望向盘中有盐味的一点汤汁。  
“自己去玩，我洗碗。”  
索尔说完拍了拍猫咪头顶，捞起毛茸茸的一坨放到地上。后者跟着他来到厨房，踩着抽屉把手跳上洗碗池边。  
“黏人精。”男人如此评价道。  
“喵~”  
他声音软软地叫，仿佛撒娇，实则在说“放什么狗屁，大爷我舍不得盘子而已”。水流带走残汤，洗涤剂扫去仅有的一点油花与盐味——猫猫今天也没吃好。

腰腹间的一团热源在半梦半醒时感知得格外清晰。索尔仍旧闭着眼，支起上半身拿床头柜上的矿泉水解渴。他抹掉嘴角水渍，在胸口蹭去湿润才撸了两把溜上床睡的奶猫。待男人再次呼吸绵长规律，猫咪喉间的“咕噜”声戛然而止。他甩甩小脑袋，又舔了舔爪子，随后爬到索尔头顶接着睡。  
鼻间传来的刺痒时有时无，男人几次三番去揉，都抓了个空。他略带不爽地睁开眼，一条柔软的尾巴在眼前不住晃。索尔伸手捉住作妖的犯人，引来对方的一连串叫嚷，还带拐弯的那种。  
“明明是你先动手的。”新晋铲屎官试图讲道理。  
“喵？喵！喵——”你是要讲道理还是要我？  
洛基才不信男人真的会生气，他被提着尾巴，只能扭身踩在对方额头，理不直气也壮地大声喵喵。索尔被软乎乎的叫声弄得没了脾气，抓着猫翻身起来，将毛球球扔到肩上，下床走向厨房。  
洛基跳到料理台，蹲在咖啡机旁等待醇香流出。索尔从冰箱里拿出牛奶，倒进热腾腾的美式里。嫌烫的人又取出冰块丢进杯中，猫咪看着悬浮在咖啡表面的冰块，忍不住伸爪去捞。男人放好冰盒转身看到周日限定的猫爪咖啡，不知道该不该把洛基打一顿整肃家风。犯人有恃无恐，甚至还得意地舔爪，他看着拿自己没辙的索尔，在心里狂笑。索尔一手端杯一手拉起猫咪咖啡味的前爪检查，而后仰脖灌完拿铁。不干不净，喝了没病。他无比庆幸洛基早起还没去过猫厕所，昨晚自己睡前给他擦过爪子。  
人类真无聊。他踩在男人的腹肌上亮指甲松筋骨，末了踩奶片刻。洛基原本以为对方周末会出去嗨两天，现在看来索尔·奥丁森是个货真价实的虚假肥宅。如何诱拐主人跟我谈恋爱，在线等，挺急的。他重新趴回索尔的肚子上，冲着iPad里的鬼片直翻白眼。幼稚，无聊，浪费时间。不过这个男主角怎么长得这么像我？

中途瓦尔基里抱着咕咕来串门，当着主子的面狂吸别的猫。洛基被她挠得舒服，也就忘了只黏索尔的猫设。他闭着眼也能感受到大橘偶尔的目光扫视。海拉说这位是远房亲戚，虽然不能化作人形但能力超群。各方面都很稳重的长辈应该不会揭穿我吧？他心虚地将眼皮抬起一条缝儿去看咕咕，对方正忘我舔爪，全然没管自己的小九九。但洛基知道，他们两个迟早会来上一次正面交锋。毕竟同类相吸。

得想个办法跟索尔去上班，不然迟早闲成隔壁胖橘。起司猫在地板上翻了个身，四脚朝天望着天花板发呆。无聊啊喵。他很奇怪，明明在家里也是整天混日子，但没这么空虚。也是，之前在家可以抓鸟捞鱼逗耗子，现在变成只幼猫，得，肥一点的老鼠都比自己大半圈。正常猫咪至少半年才会跟成年体型相当，半年，听起来遥不可及。洛基开始为现实头疼，当然也可能是因为小脑袋瓜盛不下成年的灵魂，挤得。  
门外传来钥匙相撞的响动，洛基抖抖耳朵，从窗台一跃而下跑到玄关。索尔推开门，毛茸茸的一坨眼眸明亮。他蹲下身揉搓猫咪尖尖的耳朵，对方软软地叫了两声，眯眼享受，喉间咕噜声不停。  
晚餐是水煮鸡胸肉。索尔坐在餐桌旁撕晾凉的一小块鸡肉，猫咪乖巧地蹲坐在小碟子后等侍应生上菜。一人一猫安静吃饭，洛基率先结束晚餐，开始舔爪洗脸。索尔叉起一块沾了油醋汁的卷心菜逗猫，后者伸舌尝了一点味道，继续吃爪爪。他不太喜欢酸的东西，即使嘴里淡出个鸟来也不肯妥协。  
索尔收拾完厨房后进了浴室洗澡。他拧开花洒调试水温，身后传来猫叫声。单身汉的日常起居的确不太讲究，洗澡不关门是常事。索尔看着停在门边的猫，咋舌发声吸引对方过来。洛基不怎么怕水，索性跳到浴缸边近距离大饱眼福。宽肩细腰长腿，线条硬朗的肌肉包裹出美好的男性胴体。索尔湿淋淋的手点在鼻尖时，他打了个喷嚏，又奶又软的一声让男人觉得有猫真好。  
当代青年入睡前手里必定会长出手机。索尔单手枕在脑后，另只手举着手机刷推特。猫咪挤在他脸旁，伸爪在铲屎官脸上轻拍。男人想起同事家的小孩，故技重施张开嘴假意要咬猫爪。洛基在心里大喊“幼稚”，嘴上只能喵喵乱叫逗男人开心。这种日子什么时候才是个头呢。“嗷呜”一口之后，人跟猫都愣了。洛基强行将爪子从索尔嘴里抽出来，男人跳下床跑进浴室里漱口。长得挺帅，可惜是个傻子。猫咪卧倒在枕头上，抬起后腿抓后颈。

之后的某个工作日上午，洛基跳上窗台，穿过男人马虎留下的窗缝，离家出走去放风。教职工们用来晒被子的平台上已有大橘占地为王。奶猫乖巧地在咕咕不远处卧倒，边舔毛边偷看对方。  
“我是找个地方养老，你怎么也混进来了？”  
对话远比预想开始得早。洛基也没打算隐瞒，直截了当地回答。  
“逃婚。”  
“你不是跟豹猫家的小儿子玩得很好吗？”  
“那并不代表我们可以繁衍后代。”  
咕咕看他一眼，又闭目养神。  
“虽然有些失礼，但我还是想问……”洛基假装欲言又止，实则语句马上要飞出来，“您的绝育手术……”  
咕咕觉得是时候去找劳菲谈一谈，事关后代的教育问题。

次日，索尔进了办公室还是迷迷糊糊的。他昨天半夜总觉得身旁有人蹭来蹭去，但眼皮子重千斤，怎么着都睁不开。索性不可能是女鬼在床，心大的猛男选择兜头酣睡。他从挎包里掏面包，却摸到了毛茸茸温热的一团。  
“洛基？”他探头朝包里看去，软萌的毛球球轻声“喵”了两下。  
要不是校长上周被咕咕挠了眼睛，自己也不用像揣着个手榴弹似的如坐针毡。索尔看着膝上的猫咪，揉了揉对方的小脑袋。上午十点，索尔准备去上课。他将猫咪放进快递纸盒里，搭上一半毛巾遮掩。过去两个小时，洛基都没怎么叫，应该没什么事。索尔走之前蹲在地上最后看了一眼纸盒里的奶猫，对方正四脚朝天地躺着，瞳孔在幽暗环境下漆黑滚圆。  
待办公室里空无一人，洛基灵巧地翻出纸盒，去给索尔准备大礼。他昨晚伸爪按在男人眉心，了解到对方怕老鼠。这是人类所说的反差萌吗？他边甩尾巴边走向旧库房，那里面应该有不少索尔的天敌。  
男人提前半小时下课跑回办公室看猫。他蹲在地上揭开毛巾，奶猫正在舔毛打理，听到呼唤后回身叼起一团深灰色。  
弗瑞这几天走路有点晃，一只眼看不见的确不方便。他端着咖啡经过体育组的办公室，好巧不巧被索尔的惨叫声吓到，热咖啡洒了一手。  
“奥丁森，你鬼叫什么？”  
他站在门口看见索尔瘫坐在地上，脸上还残留着惊恐。  
“校长，不得不说，仓库是应该养几只猫抓老鼠。”  
“你看我被猫挠成这个样子，我会想养吗？”  
“那等您好了之后，再……”  
索尔边打太极边紧盯猫咪的动作，对方竟然叼着老鼠跳出了箱子，一步步朝他逼近。弗丽嘉的来电仿佛及时雨，男人冲弗瑞做了个抱歉的手势，侧过身接电话。校长见状也不好再说什么，学妹的儿子，多少得照顾点。他放下咖啡，折返楼梯旁的洗手间清理皮鞋。索尔飞快地起身远离鬼精灵，坐在窗台边跟妈妈告状。  
“妈你这周什么时候过来，快把洛基接走，他竟然抓老鼠吓我。”  
“怎么一点当哥哥的样子都没有，洛基送你老鼠是喜欢你。”  
“可是我真的怕那玩意儿。”  
洛基丢开老鼠爬到索尔腿上。拉长的一声声“喵呜”清晰地传进弗丽嘉耳中。  
“你这个嘤嘤怪。”他无奈地拎起猫咪的后颈皮，对着毛茸茸的小脑袋很难跟之前一样下嘴去亲。  
“明天要不要回来？”  
“相亲的话，我拒绝。”  
“索尔，你跟我说实话，你是不是喜欢男孩子？”  
“也不是，我可能只是喜欢长得好看的。”  
他实话实说。弗丽嘉则表示家门不幸，儿子都快三十了，还没个正行。

工作日饭点的宠物店实属冷清。索尔边挑笼子边等洛基消毒完毕。月份不大的猫咪最好不要洗澡，但清理工作还是要做。毕竟小崽子刚抓过老鼠，自己实在没办法跟以前一样同吃同住，尽情吸猫。  
洛基对这个淡粉色的航空箱有一点抗拒。他不情不愿地钻进去咬着毛毛虫布偶玩，躺着鄙视男人的少女心。世间万物，都逃不过相亲。他从透气孔后盯着索尔，思来想去觉得今晚摊牌太赶了。  
“我们恋爱吧，虽然我是猫，还是公的。”  
他原本想住个一年半载，白天培养感情，晚上化成人形把索尔睡了。生米煮成熟饭，对方也不能赖账。现在就睡，也太轻浮了，不成不成。生活不易，猫猫叹气。  
索尔觉得从宠物店回来，他的猫就心事重重的。难道这么小就在担心被割蛋？他将猫咪抱进怀里，对方仰着脑袋，惨兮兮地冲他嚎了两嗓子。  
“我没想把你送回弗丽嘉那儿，”索尔点点猫咪的小粉鼻，又挠挠猫咪的下巴颏，“不是说你送我老鼠不好，是我真的害怕那个。”  
洛基偏过头在他掌心里蹭蹭，换了个舒服的位置躺着。择日不如撞日，不是今早就是明晚。  
“你这个小色胚。”  
索尔看着堂而皇之趴在裆上的毛球，忍不住把猫翻过来确认性别。美短不满意地边叫边在男人腿上打了个滚，重新趴好，甚至还开始踩奶。  
“过分了。”  
这小子竟然占自己便宜。索尔轻轻捏住猫爪，成功解救长在身上二十八年的双黄蛋。洛基收起指甲挠了挠男人手背，喵了几声。  
“手感不错。”  
可惜对方听不懂。猫咪下巴搭在索尔小腹，晶亮猫眼一错不错地盯着铲屎官看。自己一早见过男人腹下的二两肉，摸倒是头一遭。

凌晨时分，腰腹间温热的一团扩散开来。索尔在梦里呢喃两句，搓了搓鼻子。暗绿色的光源逐渐拉扯出颀长的人形，洛基侧躺在床边，单手支腮看着酣睡的索尔，末了扯过一半被子横在男人胸口睡了过去。  
他被心口处传来的呼吸声唤醒。借着熹微晨光，索尔看到个黑发青年趴在自己身上睡得正香。震惊被睡意撞成两节，男人因此并没有尖叫，只低声粗口一句以表震撼。他伸手把人翻过来看脸。说来好笑，索尔觉得这人是猫变的。  
巴掌大的脸，脖子也是纤细的一根。薄唇微张着，呼吸均匀。索尔盯着鸠占鹊巢的人，决定去洗个澡冷静冷静。洛基在床上坐起身来，不知道该不该去蹭个澡。  
男人擦着头发走出浴室，黑发青年眨着翡翠一般的眼睛冲他笑。  
“或许我们应该来一杯猫爪咖啡。”

索尔坐在床沿等着水珠蒸发。他看着站在衣柜前挑挑捡捡的洛基，心情复杂。似乎该给灵异协会投个稿，他放弃思考，向后躺倒瘫在床上。  
洛基知道男人新买的内裤放在哪儿。他慢悠悠地穿好衣服，将衬衫下摆扎进裤腰。明显不合身，但总比光着强。他转身走向床畔，坐在地板上与索尔视线齐平。  
“谢谢你收留我，请问可以好人做到底吗？”  
索尔扭头看一会儿猫妖，随后坐起身俯视对方。洛基盘腿坐着，眼神清澈且坦然，仿佛他还是之前的奶猫，静静蹲在床前等着主人醒来。  
“你吃得多吗？”  
他听后忍不住笑：“比你少。”

奥丁对儿子这个突然冒出来的朋友有点疑惑。他之前从未听说过劳菲森其人。弗丽嘉虽然还在懵圈中，但似乎已经接受了猫变人一说。她起身给洛基添了一块三文鱼，并浇上足够多的白酱汁。  
能尝到甜味真是太好了，洛基享用完焦糖布丁与乳酪蛋糕，心满意足地端杯喝茶。弗丽嘉示意儿子多问两句，但对方权当没看见。索尔现在正后悔自己之前干的那些蠢事，还没有心情问清来龙去脉。  
“很抱歉蹭吃蹭喝了这么久，谢谢夫人的盛情款待。”洛基率先开口，语气诚恳，态度谦和。  
“不用客气，孩子你是因为什么离家出走的？”  
洛基重重叹一口气：“我不想跟家族选定的对象结婚。”  
索尔闻言冲弗丽嘉丢去个“你逼婚我也离家出走”的眼神，后者伸手拍一把儿子的后脑勺，示意他老实点。  
“这样，那这段时间，你就住在索尔的公寓。”  
“我呢？”索尔提出异议，他宿舍里可是单人床。  
“你回来住。”  
“其实我可以继续变成猫。”  
洛基说完望向一旁的索尔，男人看到他眼中绿波流转，不由想起美短喵喵叫时的瞳孔。  
“我带他回去，忽然少了只猫，有点不习惯。”

两人下了公交走向公寓楼，索尔提了全部的纸袋在树林外等洛基变回猫形。两声“喵呜”提醒男人进去收拾衣服。瓦尔基里外出觅食正巧截胡大包小包的邻居，两人索性凑到一起撸猫喝酒。  
“虽然小猫长得很快，但是我总觉得洛基今天看着也太大了一点。”  
好像是这样。索尔瞥一眼跟咕咕身旁的奶猫，毛色鲜亮不少，身形也长开了。  
“你是不是喝多了，他跟咕咕比还是那么小一只。”  
“没吧，我才喝了两罐黑啤。”  
索尔放下易拉罐，捞起猫回家，他有点怕露馅儿。

美短踩点一般，随着房门关上的声响从男人怀中跳到地上。索尔将装衣服的袋子放到鞋柜上，抱着吃的去了厨房。奶猫蹲坐在玄关处，仰头盯着纸袋。变成人还要穿衣服，好麻烦。今天也不算太累，猫形凑合凑合算了。他仰起高傲的小脑袋，踩着猫步跳上客厅的沙发。  
一人一猫各自占据沙发一边，不大的空间里只有电影的台词回响。他无聊地舔舔爪子，光明正大地偷看男人。戳破真相，有利也有弊。可以随时变成人形松泛筋骨，也会像现在这样，不能名正言顺地撒娇。就算自己能拉下脸来喵喵叫求抚摸，索尔一旦想起“这猫其实是个男人”，估计也会下不去手。可惜了，奥丁森牌肉垫那可是太舒服了。  
索尔早在半小时前就想喊奶猫过来当毛绒玩具捏着解压，但他不确定洛基会不会鸟自己。这个人，姑且先这么概括，面无表情时高冷得不行，就算是之前的猫形，偶尔也会面露鄙夷。猫的身体装着人的思想，简直是难上加难。

时间走向凌晨。  
本着“再不睡就要猝死”的威胁，索尔决定中止修仙。他看着在沙发上合眼养神的猫咪，放弃抱猫同睡的想法。洛基停在大敞的卧室门前，转身走向阳台。  
屋外，满月正浓。

周日清晨，索尔非常意外地早早醒来。他走出昨晚刻意留门的卧室，看到落地窗前皮肤被冻成青白色的洛基。猫妖蜷缩成一团，眉眼紧蹙。两只毛茸茸的猫耳隐匿在黑发中，深灰色毛发的尾巴翘起搭在腰间。  
他单膝跪地，伸手按在青年后背凸起的骨头上。洛基在感知到热源后，紧闭着双眼翻身，寻着索尔的手臂一点点挤进男人怀里，最后牢牢地用腿缠住人才满意地哼哼两声，沉沉睡去。  
索尔现在有点懵，猫耳朵扫在下巴有点痒。他抱紧了自己怀里的树袋熊宝宝，起身想把人放到床上。然而这有点困难。洛基四肢都缠在自己身上，一时半刻还真解不开。一向乐观的体育老师打算就此睡个回笼觉，但很快门外传来瓦尔基里的声音。索尔扯过空调被遮住洛基的尾巴，又将对方抱高一点避免被看到耳朵，这才去开门。

瓦尔基里顶着个鸡窝头，睡眼惺忪。校长打不通索尔的电话，自己被迫成为传声筒。很快房门被打开，她看到索尔抱着个人，姿势暧昧语气更暧昧。  
“在忙，快说。”  
她快速扫视一遍对方怀中人的后背，又看到睡美人搭在肩头的黑色卷发，觉得这妹子的背似乎有点宽。  
“弗瑞找你，打不通电话，记得回，”她耸耸肩膀，“早生贵子。”  
索尔还未答话，门已经被瓦尔基里推上，差点碰到鼻子。洛基睡得非常熟，并未被小风波打扰到半分。男人抱着他坐回床上，费力地从床底下捡起手机。昨晚不小心静音了，难怪没听到手机响。索尔点开通话记录，回拨。在等弗瑞接电话的时间里不知道怎么捂洛基的耳朵比较好。他最终只捂了猫妖靠近自己一侧的人耳，拿捏着音量与弗瑞通话。  
待男人处理完工作上的琐事，室内再次恢复安静。他仰躺在床，猫妖已经逐渐下移，枕在他胸口继续好梦。睡不着。索尔抬手揉揉对方毛茸茸的尖耳朵，摸够了又想去玩尾巴。虽然不太好，但洛基应该不会知道。  
这个人是不是有点过分？他在被摸屁股扯尾巴之后很想把索尔揍一顿。上床是上床，单方面被吃豆腐可不太爽。当然，他吃对方豆腐倒是很可以。  
“竟然是只猫妖。”  
他听到男人轻声感慨，静等下文。  
“不过人跟猫都很漂亮就是了。”  
漂亮这个词，我觉得形容女孩子更合适。洛基假装自己睡觉不乖，伸手拍在男人胸口，顺带掐了一把。真实被踩奶的某人疼得“嘶嘶”吸气。  
“弗丽嘉特别喜欢你，孩子都是别人家的好。”  
索尔揉揉枕在自己胸口的脑袋瓜，闭目养神试图睡懒觉。

他是被舔醒的。  
男人睁开眼，屋外灿阳炽热。枕头上的奶猫叫得软糯，看到铲屎官醒来还凑近蹭了蹭对方脸颊。好像哪里不对。索尔拎起猫咪，四目相对良久。  
“洛基？”  
“喵？”奶猫歪歪头，“喵喵喵？”  
“变成人，我带你去买衣服。”  
“……喵？”美短表示不解，主人在说什么猪话，它只想吃午饭而已。

“哟，舍得回来了？”海拉推给他一杯猫薄荷茶，“要准备你跟巴基的婚礼吗？”  
“别，他结了也会离。”  
“你们俩不是关系很好吗？”  
“那不代表能上床，性生活不和谐怎么过下去？”  
黑裙女人喝茶的动作停顿一秒：“那你选的这个，活儿好吗？”  
“还没睡过，”洛基伸了个懒腰，“应该还不错。”  
他边说边回想了一些黄色废料，觉得可以。  
“我先去睡一下，晚上回去。”  
洛基边说边走向海拉的窝。后者想打人也只能忍着，弟弟是自己的，打坏了会心疼。

索尔看着腿上憨态可掬的猫咪，兴致全无。眼前的主子是梦中情喵，撒娇打滚软又萌，但他现在挺想抓耗子吓自己的洛基。屋外有人敲门，两声轻扣仿佛打在心口。索尔将猫咪放到沙发上，起身去开门，这个时间段八成是瓦尔基里。门外空无一人，索尔听到背后的窸窣响动，以为自己遇到了鬼。他回头看到沙发上的猫咪不见踪影。洛基搅开咖啡上的雪顶，喝了一口。  
“可能有点自作多情，但我觉得你想我了。”

“我不知道该怎么跟你解释，但是我的猫，可以变成人。”  
瓦尔基里看着黑发绿眸的青年，又瞥一眼索尔。这是傻人有傻福？咕咕在她怀里翻了个身，很想开口说话吓吓对方。

同居生活开始得猝不及防。两个不擅长做饭的人凑到一起只会点双倍的外卖。  
“稿子还没写完，”洛基叼着塑料叉子很想罢工，“不然我跟编辑坦白好了，难道她会让一只猫切肝赶稿？”  
索尔很想揉揉对方的后脑勺，却被嫌弃地拍开手。他挑挑眉，今日宜立家法，但要等洛基赶完稿。那个编辑叫什么来着？Coyote？

漂亮的布偶猫从窗外跳进室内，边走边转为人形。洛基正蹲在冰箱前吃奶油蛋糕，肩膀处的草莓比蛋糕上的红。  
“啧，自己在外面荒淫度日，留我在家里收拾烂摊子。”  
他眨眨眼：“不是有人陪你一起吗？毕竟要结婚的另一个也跑路了。”

史蒂夫捡到了一只前腿受伤的小豹猫。  
毛茸茸有一双漂亮的绿眼睛。  
END


End file.
